rise_of_the_guardians_role_playfandomcom-20200214-history
Lady Tania
Lady Tania is one of the top ten wealthy and richest on Earth. She is the true owner of the ghost market. She owns a shop called Wonder-Full Shop. Appearance Lady Tania is a elegant woman in her 80's. She has long white hair and dresses nicely. She holds a cane that helps her walking. In another hand, she hold the IV pole help her to battle her illness. She wears many jewellery which all of it contain top of their magic. Background Lady Tania once had a husband. Her husband is a king to a elite race. They ruled the kingdom together for a long time. One day, the king and queen had a marriage quarrel on a foster child. Lady Tania refuse to hand over the child to the king's care. She leaved the kingdom with the child in arm and hide. At some point of the timeline, she opened the shop called Wonder-Full Shop in the ghost market. Story It is unknown why Lady Tania opened her shop. The store offer magical things and fantasy antique in exchange for a payment equal in value to the item. However, the store can only be seen by those who need help or by spirits and monsters of all kinds, especially the bad ones, as the house is protected by strong fairy magic. In the eyes of those who do not have a deep desire for something, they will only see an abandoned empty field among other buildings adjacent to the property. The presence of Lady Tania at the shop takes on a ghostly touch on every object in the shop. "Nothing more, nothing less" as is the iron rule in the shop. The price of each object which in most cases turns out to be the most valuable thing a person possesses. The objects found there are all one of an kind and has deep history. Only Lady Tania knows their origin and the person they are intended for. Powers and Abilities Lady Tania is a gentle elderly woman who hates to fight but being an neutral party among good and evil. Her shop has exist for so long. It can indicate that she is somehow a powerful being that can hold the ground on her own. Illness- She sees to be ill and unable to walk and meet the guest for a long time. Her IV pole is the medicine she constantly takes with her to keep her alive. Item identify '-' 'She can identify an object that has unknown origin. She can speak to the object directly. '''Five Ring '-''' '''She possess five rings that she wears around all the times. The rings seem to help her hide the shop and only certain people can locate and enter. It seems to hide her presence, as well her identity. '''Mind Read - '''She seems to be able to look through her customer heart and know what is that they desire. '''Magical Item - She seem to possess a lot of magical items but she did not intend to use them at all. She only possess it and wish to give it to the rightful owner. Relationship 'Hunter Association' James and his huntmen always come by to buy weapon. 'Dokusensha' The Readman family have a long relationship with Wonder-Full shop. They always come to buy stuff from her. 'Chaos Cycle' Even the dark guild, Lady Tania welcome them with open arms as long as they are willing to pay the price. Monster Squad Phantom pay visit to Lady Tania from time to time and buying information from her. Universe Office Rea is and old acquaintance with Lady Tania. Rea always join the bidding for unique object. Ministry of Dragon The dragon elder seldom drop by. But when they do that mean they are selling valuable item to her in exchange. Guardian Alliance Lady Chang do come to the shop to look for magical items and ingredient as well. As well as other members. She always gets information from Lady Tania for potential Guardians. Black Shepherd The members rarely drop by but they usually come and rent a meeting room a meeting. Quotes *It is a great honor for you to drop by my shop. *I welcome everyone. *As long as you are able to pay the price. *You don't get to choose, the item choose you. Creation Concept Character Created by Jona. All Copyright goes to its original designer. Please do give me comment. Trivia The photo come from Category:Jona19992 Category:Females Category:Power users Category:Weapons that have powers Category:Adults Category:Queen Category:Neutral Category:Weapon users Category:Wives Category:Married